Can't Be Normal
by SidNancyRex
Summary: Paige thinks it'd be a good idea to get the girls a dog... picked up the pet of her dreams at the dog shelter, she brings it home as a surprise for the girls. After a few days with the small dog something goes wrong. How can they fix this issue? /Takes place during series 4/
1. Chapter 1

The sun shined through the small crack of an opened window, Paige sat at the same table, drinking the same coffee that she drank every day. She had woken up particularly early that morning because she wanted to beat Phoebe and Piper out the door. Paige had a plan that she wanted to work. Standing up she flattened out her skirt and placed her cup in the sink. For a second she thought she heard a few footsteps so she quickly got back to the table and sat down.

A few moments later she was relieved to see that no one had come. She stood up quickly, grabbing her car keys and walked out the door, making sure no one would hear the slam.

By the time she reached her car she'd seen a few lights up stairs turn on, at the second she knew the other three were up.

She unlocked her car and began to open the door when Leo orbed behind her. "Where are you going? " He asked, a smiled placed on his face.

She smiled awkwardly, "The store. We're out of…. Eggs. "

"Okay, I'll tell the girls you went out. Just, don't get caught up with any demons while you're out. "He gave her one last quick smile then orbed back to the house. She was happy Leo didn't question her anymore.

Getting in her car she started the car, driving fast to the nearest animal shelter. When she reached it, she made sure she was ready for what she was about to do. Sighing, she reached for her hand bag and began the short walk to the door of the shelter.

Inside wasn't much, just a bunch of tables with dog and cat toys. She looked around hoping someone would see that she needed help. Finally after a minute or two someone walked up to her and she requested to see the dogs. When she stepped inside the room they held the dogs in there were many to choose from. But, only one caught her eye. A small poodle with brown eyes. She loved it, she knew right away she had to buy it for the house.

"How much is she?" Paige asked the man next to her, they both stared at the little dog in the cage.

He smiled, "Well, she's six and today's a deal so I'd say she's about 60 dollars. But, the only problem is that she's missing teeth so she can't eat hard food. Other than that, she's good as gold. "

Paige glanced at the dog again then looked at the man. "She's perfect."

After signing a lot of papers and getting a few things. Paige grabbed the small dog and took her back to the manor.

When she reached the front door she told the poodle to stay there while she went inside. The poodle, being partially trained, listened and stayed put. As Paige walked in she heard Leo, Piper and Phoebe in the kitchen. She quickly walked to the area and smiled. The three stared at her and she just smiled.

"Where are the eggs Paige?" Leo asked, taking a bite of toast. 

"Oh right, the eggs… must be in the car still." Paige took the chance to go back and let the dog in.

When Paige opened the door and called the dog, the animal ran inside quickly and sat at Paige's feet. A smile crept upon her face and she picked the dog up.

Making her way back to the kitchen she hid the dog behind her, then walked into the kitchen.

"Whatcha got behind your back Paige?" Phoebe asked.

"Oh nothing." Paige stood still making sure the poodle wouldn't move.

"You're such a bad liar." Phoebe walked over to her and she gasped when she saw the dog. "You didn't."

"But I did" Paige smiled.

Piper and Leo looked at each other equally confused and Piper asked "What did she do exactly?"

Paige kept the smiled on her face and revealed what was behind her back. "Well, Piper… I got us a dog."


	2. Chapter 2

A few days went on; Piper wasn't so opened to the idea of a dog. But, Phoebe had opened up pretty quick. But, even though the dog loved the three of them she grew an extreme bond with Paige. The dog never left her alone and even slept with her at night. Phoebe and Paige also agreed that the dog's name would be Payton.

But, one curious morning led to something Paige will never forget.

* * *

"Mommy wake up. " A young said, jumping up and down on Paige's bed. "Mommy, mommy, mommy." The girl continued. Paige sat up and saw a young girl with blonde hair, brown eyes and no front teeth smiling at her.

"Uh, I'm not your mom."

The young girl giggled and jumped onto Paige's lap. "Of course you're my mommy."

At that second Paige didn't see her small dog, she only saw a young girl. Frightened by this, Paige stood up and stared at the small girl. "I'm not your mommy little girl… but if I could get your name maybe we could find her."

"My name's Payton, you named me a few days ago along with the help of Aunt Phoebe. "The girl stared up at Paige but looked away for a moment to play with her small hands. Paige couldn't really understand how her dog could have turned human. There wasn't even anything about that in the book of shadows.

Handing the girl a paint brush to try and amuse her, Paige ran out of the room. "PHOEBE? PIPER? SOMEONE?"

Immediately Phoebe walked into Paige's view, "What is it?"

"C-Can you come here for a moment." Paige signaled to her room, and Phoebe stared at her confused but walked to Paige's door. "Just look inside." Paige whispered, only opening her door a crack.

Phoebe looked inside and turned back to Paige, "What did you do?" She asked. Paige looked baffled and glared at Phoebe.

"What did- What did I do? I didn't do anything, I woke up to her like that."

Phoebe took another look then stared at Paige again, "Wait- who is that?"

"It's Payton." Paige whispered. She looked back in the room once more and Payton was still playing with the paint brush.

Phoebe scoffed lightly, giving Paige a rude look, "How could that be Payton?" Phoebe began. "Payton was a dog before."

"Something changed her to a- ya know… human." Paige opened the door a little more and only a second later Payton ran out and hugged her leg.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Payton began. Phoebe stared at the girl who was once a dog and couldn't believe what she saw. Last time they dealed with this kind of problem, it was a warlock that was a cat. This was completely different though. This was a little dog that turned human.

Right as Paige was going to talk to Payton, she heard Piper coming.

"We need to hide her." Phoebe said, grabbed the girls hand.

Paige looked around, "Where can we hide her?"

"Um, Um…." Phoebe guided the girl into the room and pushed Paige in the slammed the door, leaving Payton and Paige alone.

Piper's gonna have a fit.


	3. Chapter 3

Payton jumped up and down, even though Paige asked her to be quiet. "Mommy, let's play a game." Payton yelled, grabbing onto Paige's leg and smiling up at her.

"Okay, but let mommy figure something out first." Paige found it weird to call herself mommy, but that seemed like the only way to get Payton to be quiet. Payton slowly backed away from Paige and sat down on the bed, being as quiet as possible. "Payt-" Paige was about to say something to Payton when Piper walked in.

"Paige, what's goin- Oh my god. Did you kidnap a child?" Like always, Piper jumped to the wrong conclusion.

Payton let out a soft giggle from behind Paige and stood up on the bed, then began jumping up and down. "Mommy didn't kidnap me. " With her saying that, Pipers face changed almost immediately. Paige gave Piper a quick awkward smile and then looked back at Payton. "Mommy, why is Aunt Piper acting so weird?" Payton said, she slowed down her jumping and stared at the three women.

"Aunt Piper?"

"So, that must make me Aunt Phoebe. " Phoebe smiled from behind the bunch. Piper glared at her a little bit and Phoebe just stayed quiet.

Letting out a deep sigh, Piper stared at the little girl. "LEO!" She shouted. Right away Piper's whitelighter orbed in and Payton jumped at him.

"Uncle Leo." Payton yelled. Leo picked her up and smiled. Even though he didn't know whose child this was, he was still happy to see her.

Piper sighed once more and took the little girl from Leo's arms, "Leo…. Honey, do you know who she is?"

"No." Leo said, taking another glance at the little girl and making a face. Payton giggled and wrapped her arms around Piper.

Phoebe spoke up from the background, "That's Payton."

"That's impossible, Payton was a-," Leo looked at all the girls and they nodded. "Don't tell me… that's Payton the little dog Paige bought."

"Oh but it is." Piper said, handing Payton back to Paige. Payton hugged Paige tight and rested her body against Paige's.

Leo, Piper and Phoebe stared at Paige and Paige just stared right back. They all glanced to the bed and Paige let out a sigh and sat on the bed, unlatching Payton from around her neck.

"Payton, Mommy's gonna be right back okay? We're gonna have grown up time. "Payton nodded and crawled to the head of the bed and laid down. Paige smiled at the other three and they signaled her to leave the room.

When the three got out, Piper gave Paige the 'What did you do?' looked and Paige stood there then sighed, "I don't know what happened Piper. Last night she was a small dog now she's a little girl. "

"That doesn't make sense Paige. "Leo said, glancing into the doorway behind Paige. "How could she have just turned human?"

Paige groaned, "How am supposed to know? I was asleep last night."

Again, everything went quiet; all you could hear was the stillness and the sound of Payton humming a lullaby in the room. The four stared at the girl and wondered how this happened. It seems that Payton didn't even know.


End file.
